Eirenia - Daniel's Story
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Daniel thought he would never love again after losing his young wife. And then he goes to Eirenia. A short one-shot following my story Eirenia - Starting Over. You must read that first. This is a Daniel/Jack friendship story and a Daniel/Other romance.


_**This is a short one-shot following my story Eirenia - Starting Over. You have to read that one first to understand this.**_

_**I realized that, in the interest of length, I had pretty much left poor Daniel out of the Epilogue to that story. This one chapter is dedicated to him. I don't usually do Daniel fics but felt he deserved his happiness too. So ... here you go.**_

Daniel had been thinking about Eirenia a lot since they'd left. He was pretty sure Jack was thinking about going back and he could understand why. It had been a magical place. No, he thought suddenly, not magical – it had been too real for that. But it had been a place where there was kindness and peace and joy. Even with everything the people had been through they hadn't lost their sense of generosity and humanity. Of all the places he had been, throughout the galaxy and his own planet, he'd never felt so welcomed – at least not since Abydos.

Maybe that was it, he thought. Eirenia reminded him of Abydos. That's why he had felt so at home, so content there. He certainly had never felt that way on Earth. In fact, his own planet held a lot of bad memories for him, the loss of his parents, the indifference of his grandfather, the rejection of the academic community. Leaving Earth wasn't something that particularly bothered him. He'd done it once before already and that had been the happiest year of his life.

And then, of course, there was Glykeria. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since he'd left. There was something about her that reminded him of Sha're – oh, not her looks or even her personality. It was something more intangible than that. It was that both of them had a courage tempered by gentleness and kindness. He knew he could never be with a woman who was weak – he liked strong women. At the same time, he was attracted to someone who was warm and loving. He smiled slightly, knowing that somewhere in that there was something about the loss of his own mother and the years he'd gone without any kind of love or gentleness, but in the end that didn't really matter. He'd loved Sha're and he was pretty sure he'd fallen in love with Glykeria.

Nothing had happened or been said during his short time on Eirenia, but there had been _something. _He had certainly felt it and he was pretty sure Glykeria had as well.

But then there was Jack. What would he say if Daniel suddenly announced he was moving to Eirenia. Somehow he thought his friend would give him a hard time and try to convince him that it wasn't the right decision, not because he didn't want him there, but because he would figure that it wasn't what Daniel needed. Jack was his best friend – a combination of friend, brother and father – but sometimes he was too sure he knew what was best for other people.

Just look at Sam. Here she was, dying for love of the man and he'd withdrawn from her, certain that he was doing the right thing by not confessing his feelings for her. Daniel didn't know how, or if it was going to work out. Either Sam would go along with him and let him leave, too used to listening to his orders over the years, or she'd kick his ass from here to Pluto. Daniel hoped it was the latter.

He sighed and looked up at the stars. He had to make the decision on his own, that much he knew. And, he was pretty sure he knew what that decision was going to be. Jack was going to kill him.

* * *

Daniel glanced at Sam as Jack told them of his plans. Whoops, he blinked and looked again. She was not happy, and that was an understatement. He really wouldn't want to be in Jack's shoes right now. But then again, knowing her, she probably wouldn't say anything to him no matter how upset she was – she'd just go along with Jack's decision and suffer for it. Poor Sam.

Later that afternoon he watched as she headed out from the cabin for a walk. Jack was busy checking things around his property and Teal'c was reading, so he figured he'd join her.

"Sam?"

"Daniel", she looked over at him, her face serious. "Hi."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, although I'm not the best company right now."

"That's okay." He stepped in beside her and they continued on for a while, neither of them speaking. He finally decided to break the silence. "So, what do you think about Jack's decision to return to Eirenia?"

"I think he's right to return. He doesn't need to be here now. He'll be hounded to death by the press, who will make him out to be the biggest hero of all time, and then they'll turn on him like they do everyone."

"Yeah, you're probably right. What about you though? Won't you miss him?" He glanced sideways at her, wondering how she'd answer. He was surprised by the narrowing of her lips and eyes.

"No", was all she said.

"You won't?" he asked in surprise, stopping in the middle of the trail. Had something happened between the two of him that he wasn't aware of?

"No, I won't miss him because I'm going with him", she told him calmly.

"You're – does he know this?"

"No, and I'm not going to tell him." She turned suddenly and looked at him fiercely. "And neither are you! I've had enough of him making decisions for me. I love him and he loves me and we're going to be together on Eirenia and if he doesn't like it he can just – just go to hell!"

Daniel laughed, although he stopped abruptly when she glared at him.

"Don't you dare say anything to him Daniel!"

"I won't Sam – if you won't either."

"Me?" She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"About me going. I've decided I want to go back as well. He'll throw a fit if he finds out so I'm not going to tell him. I've already contacted Thor and he's going to come back after he drops Jack off and return with me. I have a few more things I need to organize before I can go, otherwise I'd head out with Jack."

"Oh." She stared at him for a moment and then began to grin. Within moments both of them were bent over laughing. "So, we're both going. Jack is going to be -"

"Pissed?" interrupted Daniel.

"Surprised" corrected Sam. "I think inside he'll be happy, but he'll still try and convince us to come back."

"And we'll both tell him to -"

"Go to hell", they both said together, and continued to laugh.

* * *

Thor didn't tell Daniel anything about Jack when he returned to pick him up. He did tell him that he'd told the erstwhile General but not what his friend's reaction had been.

"I sent him to Eirenia immediately", the alien told him, "and did not see his reaction."

"Oh, so you chickened out?"

"I do not understand", Thor looked at him in confusion.

"You were afraid to face O'Neill so you beamed him out before he had a chance to react?"

Thor stared for a moment, blinked, and then agreed. "Yes. O'Neill can be – intimidating – when he is angry. So can Samantha Carter."

Daniel wondered briefly how things were going with his two friends. Sam had been angry, it was true, but she was also in love with Jack and wanted to work things out. He hoped she'd given Jack hell and made him squirm – and then had forgiven him.

"I am ready to send you down Dr. Jackson. Would you like to go to O'Neill's house?"

Daniel thought for a moment but finally nodded. Might as well get it over with. "What about my things?"

"They will follow shortly. O'Neill can tell me where to send them."

Daniel hoped it wasn't to Netu! "Okay – I'm ready."

"Daniel! How the hell are you?" Jack was sitting in his front room, reading a book when Daniel appeared in front of him. Rather than looking surprised, shocked or angry, Jack was looking particularly mellow. Daniel glanced around the room but there was no one else around. He hoped that didn't meant Sam was still angry.

"Uh hi. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm great. I was out working and decided to take a break. Want a drink?"

"Sure. Uh – Thor wants to know where to send my things."

"Is there a lot of stuff?"

"Uh – not too much. Mostly a few boxes. I didn't bring any furniture or anything too big."

"Then he can put it in my shed. I cleared it out for you."

"Oh – thanks." Thor was duly contacted and the things were sent. Daniel stood, drinking a tall glass of juice as he watched Jack close the door of his shed. He noticed that there was some kind of building in progress. It looked like Jack was adding a room to his house.

"What are you up to?" he pointed to the building materials.

"Well, I figured I'd need more space so I'm adding a room. In fact, I'm going to add a few. This place is great for one person but with two it will be a bit cramped."

"Two?"

"Sam and me."

Daniel relaxed. "So, things are good with you two?"

"Oh yeah", Jack grinned. "Real good."

"Is she here?"

Jack grin faded. "No, she's staying with Maeja in town. We're – going slow."

"Damn!"

"Yeah, you can say that again! Still, things are good. We decided to wait a bit so I figured I'd do some renovating."

"Keeps the frustration at bay?"

Jack smirked. "It helps – although I find swimming in the ocean helps even more."

Daniel laughed and felt himself relax a bit more. Jack certainly hadn't reacted the way he'd expected but then again – maybe he didn't know Daniel was planning to live here as well.

"Uh Jack – I don't know if Sam or Thor said anything -"

"About you movin' to Eirenia?"

"Yes?" Daniel's brows went up in surprise. "You know?"

"Of course I know. Thor told me and then Sam explained." Jack smiled and walked over and slapped him on the back. "I think you're insane but I'm glad to have you space monkey!" He then got an evil look on his face. "And I think someone else will be pretty happy!"

Daniel could feel his face flush but tried to look guileless. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Danny boy – Glykeria has been floating around here for the last two weeks. Nick is very happy."

"Nick?" Daniel frowned.

"Yeah, he tells me that when Glykeria is happy, _he_ is much happier." At Daniel's continued confused look Jack sighed. "She pretty much ignores him when things are good."

"Oh – oh I see." Daniel's face finally crinkled into a very content look. "So, you don't mind having me stay?"

"Nope, not at all. I think you'll be happy here Daniel", Jack said, suddenly growing serious, "as long as you don't miss all the danger and galaxy hopping?"

"No", the archaeologist and space traveler got a far-away look. "I fell into that because of Sha're but it was never what I really wanted. The best year of my life was the year on Abydos and I think -"

"That living here will be similar?"

"I hope so."

Jack slapped him again on the back. "I'm sure it will be Daniel. They're a wonderful people and they're very excited about having their very own historian and archaeologist. They've set up an office for you at the Academy and from what Sam tells me your classes are already full."

"My _classes_? But I don't even know what I'm going to teach yet!"

"Well, I think Sam told everyone that you'll be doing some introductory archaeology as well as a course on Eirenia History 101. You'll be able to take the kids out to those ruins Glykeria showed you."

Jack laughed softly at the far-away look in the eyes of his friend. He could already see the man preparing his first lectures and figuring out about excavating the ruins. With his teaching and his friends – and with Glykeria – Jack was pretty sure Daniel was going to be very happy.

"Uh – I'll have to find a place to stay", Daniel suddenly returned to the present.

"You can stay with me until we find you a house. There are lots around here that are vacant. I believe Glykeria has a list for you to look at."

Daniel grinned. "Yeah – she's quite something, isn't she?"

"Come on Daniel", Jack put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Let's get something to eat and we can compare notes on our beautiful – but very determined – women!"

The next morning Daniel went for a walk – the same direction he'd gone that first morning on Eirenia. He walked slowly, hoping that he'd find what he had found that time. He arrived at the little outcropping and stopped, and smiled when he saw the familiar back of a young woman, looking out towards the ocean. With a small smile he moved towards her.

"Beautiful", he said softly.

She slowly turned and looked at him, her face awash in joy. "Daniel!" She glanced at the water. "The ocean? Yes, it is beautiful."

"That too", he replied softly, stepping closer to her. "But that's not what I meant. I missed you."

"I missed you too", she told him. "I did not know if you would return."

"How could I not", he answered. "There is such – beauty – here, and kindness and gentleness and – hope."

"Hope?"

"Yes, hope. When I lost my wife I was sure I would never again find a woman I could love as well or as deeply. And, although I will always remember her and love her, I find that the heart is an amazing thing. It can love again – and as deeply."

"Yes", she reached up and gently touched his cheek. "Yes it can. I too thought I would never be able to love again as I had but -"

"But?"

She smiled. "But the heart is an amazing thing Daniel. It _can_ love again. It _does_ love again."

He finally took that last step forward and reached for her. He had one moment where he thought of the young wife he'd lost too soon – of Sha're – but he then he felt a warm breeze wash over him and knew that she had given him her blessing. With that he bent his head and touched his lips to those of his new and living love. He was home.


End file.
